


Unrequited Love is Addictive

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Canada x Reader, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 22:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a prompt request.





	Unrequited Love is Addictive

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt request.

Why do I miss something I have never experienced? Your warm embrace that takes away my tiredness because of a busy day. Your gentle kiss that makes me melt with love.

Why do I long for something I have never had? Your comforting touch that makes me feel everything is good in this world. Your sweet loving smile that is always only for me. Your love…

Is it so wrong to wish it is just not yet? May it be at least it is just not yet? Please? Please. But who am I kidding. Who am I supplying false hope but myself.

“Oh, come on, Matthew. There she is!” I have mastered this most supportive smile I could ever fake. “This is your chance. Don’t waste it! Good luck!”

I watch your nervous, yet determined expression. You are already blushing, Matthew, and you’re not even approaching her yet. Go now, please. I don’t know how long I can hold this painful smile. After all these years. This is the last. I hope this is the last of this smile I make.


End file.
